In-the-ear hearing devices typically possess an individually tailored hearing device shell. This is usually sealed from the outside environment by a so-called faceplate or another housing part. If the faceplace or housing part is removed from the hearing device shell, the battery of the hearing device or however also other electronics components are generally accessible. In many cases, the faceplate and/or housing part is designed as one-piece with a battery compartment, so that the battery is pivoted outwards when the faceplate is opened. A faceplate and/or housing part of this type thus allows a (semi-) modular design of the in-the-ear hearing device.
The faceplate is mostly mounted or otherwise attached to the shell, i.e. the hearing device housing. It has hitherto been attached for instance by means of locking mechanisms or screw connections.
Even if the faceplate can be opened in the case of modular hearing devices, or can be removed from the shell, an adequate impermeability of the hearing device must be guaranteed. Consequently, very precise manufacturing methods for producing the hearing device shell and the faceplate are necessary. In addition, a mechanical seal having small complex structures is necessary, which can only be manufactured with extreme difficulty. Known SLA/SLS methods are currently used for this purpose. In addition, the seal requires some installation space, which in itself is a precious resource in-the-ear hearing devices.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,512 B1 discloses a hearing aid, in which a cantilever connects a disk with a support, which is located on the eardrum side end of the hearing aid. The cantilever serves to provide stability in the longitudinal direction and reduces both extension and also compression.
Furthermore, the publication EP 0 629 101 A1 discloses a hearing aid to be worn in the ear having a skeleton, with which the skeleton is composed of an external faceplate, an inner faceplate and a connecting element. The connecting element can be deformed to a limited degree and is intended to maintain the position of the two faceplates, while the intermediate space is sealed.